En lo profundo del bosque
by VnikLord
Summary: ¿Como Mycroft lo podía haber envuelto en algo así? Un principe heredero, un baile formal, la familia real... Este fanfic participa en el reto "En otra vida" del foro "I am SHER locked". Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, unicamente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y sin animo de lucro.

**Advertencia:** Slash, si no gustas no leas.

**N/A:** **AU** Este fanfic participa en el reto "En otra vida" del foro "I am SHER locked". Mis profesiones asignadas eran profesor de baile y traductor. Espero lo disfruten.

**̴En lo profundo del bosque**** ̴**

**Capitulo primero**

—No, Mycroft ¡no!— Sherlock daba vueltas con aires enojados en el despacho del Club Diógenes — ¡ese no es mi problema! ¡Pídeselo a otro!— con un movimiento infantil se subió al sofá y abrazó sus largas piernas.

—Como ya te he dicho querido hermano— Mycroft puntualizaba cada palabra con un tono tranquilo, mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz— es un asunto de seguridad nacional—Sherlock resopló—no es algo que te pediría si tuviera otra opción.

—Tienes miles de opciones, por ejemplo Irene, seguro que si se lo dices…

—No, el príncipe Ausan fue claro en sus términos, solo hombres. Y reconócelo Sherlock, no hay muchos hombres de confianza en Londres, para realizar este—hizo una pausa buscando un término adecuado— periodo formativo.

Sherlock rodó los ojos, la situación le superaba, la "gente" no era lo suyo, por ello era bueno en su trabajo, no le importaba si los demás se enojaban con sus métodos, de su escuela salían los mejores bailarines de todo Londres y por supuesto nunca volvían.

—No soy una niñera Mycroft—bufó— además, ¿qué gano yo con esto?

—Bueno esta la parte económica—Sherlock rió—también el hecho de ser requerido por la Corona— un gruñido lo detuvo— y bueno supongo que tendré que excusarte de las reuniones familiares todo el verano, pues empezarías el próximo lunes y será por aproximadamente dos meses.

Si bien no estaba dentro de sus planes pasar el verano encerrado en un palacio, dando clases a un mocoso de doce años, tampoco lo estaba el acudir a las odiosas fiestas veraniegas de la familia Holmes, donde lo mejor que podía pasar era que el ponche saliera fuertecito.

—Lo pensaré—Dicho lo cual se levantó y desapareció por la puerta dejando a tras a un Mycroft bastante frustrado.

oOo

Antes de aceptar Mycroft no le había dado toda la información, el "trabajo" lo tenía que realizar en Escocia, más exactamente en el Castillo de Balmoral, residencia de verano de la familia real, donde quedaría alojado en una habitación del servicio.

Todo el cuerpo le dolía del viaje en coche y aun llegados a la fuertemente protegida propiedad, hicieron falta quince minutos de atravesar caminos por un extenso bosque hasta alcanzar ver la torre este. No podía negar que parecía que se adentraba en un lugar donde la magia aún existía, el castillo era impresionantemente bello, con docenas de torres redondas acabadas en pico y un encantador paseo alrededor de imponentes fuentes.

El coche se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta de madera y por fin pudo estirar su cuerpo, que acostumbrado al ejercicio y movimientos gráciles, lo tenía entumecido; que idiota fue al negarse a ir en avión.

—Usted debe de ser el Sr. Holmes, soy la Sra. Hudson— era de edad avanzada, pelo corto y sonrisa cálida—sea bienvenido, la señorita Donovan le acompañará y mostrara sus aposentos y si requiere de cualquier cosa no dude en pedirlo.

Una joven de piel morena, y negros rizos le saludo con una leve reverencia.

—Gracias, Sra. Hudson.

Al pasar al interior se cruzaron con un hombre moreno, flacucho y demasiado repeinado, que les saludo— El es Anderson, uno de los camareros, Anderson este es el Sr. Holmes—Sherlock respiró profundo y sonrió ligeramente.

—Uhm, se permiten las relaciones entre el servicio—no fue una pregunta.

—¿Por qué dice eso?

—Anderson, su desodorante es de hombre…

—¡Pues claro que es de hombre!

—E igual al que usa la señorita Donovan.

—¿Qué está usted insinuando?

—Nada, seguramente en la mañana la señorita Donovan estuvo fregando el suelo de su habitación, a mano por como tiene las rodillas y lo utilizó— los aludidos se pusieron rojo carmesí— ahora si me disculpan me gustaría llegar a mis aposentos.

Su habitación era la 221 del ala B, pese a ser el Castillo de Balmoral, su habitación no era lo que esperaba, apenas un catre y unas cortinas austeras le daban la bienvenida, al menos tenia baño privado y un pequeño armario, nunca había sido de grandes lujos, pero aquello iba a ser aburrido.

—Mycroft por Dios— suspiró y se tendió en la cama sin quitarse ni el abrigo, adoptó una pose pensativa juntando sus manos frete su cara, debía planificar las clases que comenzarían a la mañana siguiente.

oOo

—Hola, ¡Sherlock cielo!— una voz cantarina le sacó de sus pensamientos— han venido a avisarle varias veces del horario de la cena pero no contestó, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Por supuesto—fue su escueta respuesta y quedó mirándola fijamente— hoy no cenaré…uhm, gracias.

—Si supongo que fue un largo viaje, mandaré que le traigan té— la Sra. Hudson ya se iba mientras decía las últimas palabras—Ah se me olvidaba, ¡que cabeza la mía!—Sherlock le devolvió lo que él consideró una sonrisa— como vió aun no está la familia, puede darse una vuelta y conocer el palacio, eso si no entre a las habitaciones jovencito. ¡Ah! El señorito Ausan está informado de su llegada y ha confirmado su asistencia mañana a las diez— dicho lo cual desapareció.

A Sherlock no le interesaba en absoluto ver el palacio, dio media vuelta en su cama olvidándose del mundo.

oOo

Cuando el Sol le dio los buenos días apenas había dormido un par de horas, primero planificando sus clases y después rememorando una y otra vez su conversación con Mycroft, ¿cómo podía haberlo envuelto en algo así? Un príncipe heredero, un baile formal, la familia real… él no tenía la templanza de su hermano, no podría lidiar con aquello y seguramente lo arrestarían por alguna grosería, debía pasar desapercibido.

Decidió ir al salón de baile muy temprano, para realizar sus ejercicios rutinarios, este le dejo impactado, no por lo grande que si lo era sino porque parecía que había retrocedido en el tiempo a la época del cortejo y el exceso de normas sociales.

Sherlock se descalzó, sentir el frio suelo en su piel era importante para él, se quitó la bata de seda, llevaba su ropa de ejercitarse, unos pantalones finos negros muy pegados y una camiseta de tirantes morada, que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, pues se adaptaban a cada contorno de su piel.

Colocó su pequeño reproductor y una música suave comenzó a inundar el salón, comenzó a moverse como la música con suaves estiramientos de piernas y brazos, de cadera y de espalda, cuando comenzaba a bailar se encerraba en su mente, solo estaba la música, nada era capaz de desconcentrarle. Sus movimientos pasaron a ser exactos y marcados, el ritmo comenzó a aumentar, era su vida, cada ritmo era marcado por su corazón acompasándose, la música fluía por su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica; bailar era una adicción, su única adicción, siempre quería más y más…

Cuando la música cesó, el quedó en el centro del salón, con los brazos en cruz, inmóvil, la respiración agitada y ligeramente sudoroso; su rostro miraba al suelo y unos húmedos rizos azabache se agolpaban en su frente. Poco a poco fue saliendo de su estupor, al levantar la vista vio a alguien en la puerta, observándolo, un joven rubio, más bien bajito, de cara redondeada y mirada profunda. No sonreía, ni aplaudía como abría hecho todo el mundo, solo lo miró fijamente a los ojos para después desaparecer por la puerta.

Sherlock se quedó quieto, aquel hombre lo había descolocado, ¿quién sería? ¿Cuánto tiempo lo habría estado observando?, al cabo de un rato decidió ir a ducharse y vestirse apropiadamente para dar su clase al príncipe mocoso.

oOo

**N/A: **Bueno si han llegado hasta aquí espero que le haya gustado, y que le den un pequeñito rewiev! Por favor, aunque solo sea una sonrisita ;)

Gracias por disfrutar esta historia, que es mi segundo fanfic.

XXXLord


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Diez minutos antes de la hora acordada Sherlock ingresaba al salón de bailes impecablemente vestido con traje oscuro y camisa blanca. El salón estaba vacío pues así debía de ser, él debía esperar a que llegara el jovencito y no al revés, pues no debía olvidar que se trataba de un príncipe.

No tardo en llegar un pequeño grupo de señoras, que inspeccionaron el lugar sin dirigirle a él la palabra. Poco después un jovencito de piel morena y ojos profundos entraba por la puerta de madera, sabía que no tenía más de doce años, aunque bien podía pasar por mayor, de semblante serio y templanza al andar, se dirigió al centro del salón y Sherlock lo saludó inclinando ligeramente la cabeza; cuando se disponía a hablar, el príncipe dirigió su mirada a la puerta de entrada exigiendo con ella la presencia de alguien.

Y allí estaba aquel desconocido de la mañana, se aceró sigilosamente y se colocó un paso por detrás del jovencito y a su derecha, bajando ligeramente la mirada al suelo pues al parecer estaba siendo descortés al hacer esperar al joven príncipe. Sherlock observo todo con una mirada extrañada, que era lo que ocurría ahí.

Entonces el príncipe empezó a hablarle con una voz demasiado profunda para su edad, ¡dios, no había entendido nada!

—El príncipe Ausan le agradece que haya podido dejar todas sus obligaciones para atenderle— el hombre de su derecha le traducía cada frase con una voz melodiosa— es un placer pare él poder contar con un maestro de baile tan renombrado como es usted— en ningún momento levanto la mirada lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos, aquello era desconcertante.

—El placer es todo mío—y no sabía a cuál de los dos se refería, Sherlock inclinó nuevamente la cabeza— ¡Comencemos!— se dio media vuelta quitándose la chaqueta y remangando un poco su camisa. Ausan permaneció quieto hasta que Sherlock regresó al centro y empezó a dar indicaciones, no iba a ser sencillo enseñar en estas condiciones, ya que todo lo que decían debía de pasar por el traductor, ese hombre que se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

oOo

Cuando la clase terminó Sherlock estaba satisfecho con la progresión del joven, mostraba serenidad y destreza de movimientos. Se despidió con una leve reverencia e igual que entraron, el grupo de mujeres abandonó la sala seguidas por el príncipe Ausan, dejando relegado al traductor que avanzaba dubitativo hacia la puerta. Sherlock se permitió observarlo, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul, un jersey a rombos grises y el cuello de una camisa azul cielo asomaba bajo este; su espalda parecía fuerte bajo toda esa ropa, su atuendo no concordaba mucho con su oficio. De repente el sujeto de su análisis giró sobre sus pasos, se movió rápidamente.

—John Watson— le tendió la mano y le miró fijamente, Sherlock se la estrechó inmediatamente pero se perdió en el azul de sus ojos, claro por eso el color de su camisa, resaltaba el color natural de esos ojos profundos; el tiempo pareció detenerse en ese instante y fue incapaz de hablar. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó la cara de John iluminándola y se retiró rápidamente; dejando a Sherlock en el centro del salón aun con su mano estirada, perdido en sus pensamientos.

oOo

—Querido… ¿acaso la comida no es de su agrado?—la señora Hudson se sentó a su lado a la mesa, no le molestaba comer en la zona de servicio, le molestaba simplemente tener que hacerlo con gente, así que acudía a última hora, esperando estar solo en el saloncito.

—No, simplemente es que no suelo comer mucho— movía la comida de un lado a otro con la mirada perdida.

—Sí eso ya se nota, ¡estas demasiado delgado hijo! Deberías cuidarte más.

Permanecieron un buen rato en silencio, Sherlock apenas si tomó dos porciones de su cena, la cual obviamente estaba deliciosa.

—Perdone, ¿sabe algo del señor Watson?— aquella mujer le inspiraba confianza.

— ¿Señor Watson?—le miraba con claro desconcierto.

—Sí, el joven rubio que acompaña al príncipe Ausan.

— ¿El traductor? Así que ese es su nombre…— rio sonoramente— querido lleva aquí cerca de un mes y no ha hablado con nadie— bajo la voz hasta los susurros como si le contara un secreto— solo sé que tiene un horario estricto y que prefiere comer en su habitación.

—Uhm… ¿no ha hablado con nadie?

— ¡ja, ja, ja! bueno, todos le hemos oído hablar claro, pero para transmitir al señorito Ausan— se quedo pensativa un momento— supongo que eso te hace especial, querido.

— ¿Cómo?— Sherlock no terminaba de entenderla, el trato con la gente no era lo suyo después de todo.

—Bueno querido, está claro que ha decidido hablarte, le habrás llamado la atención— la señora Hudson se levanto rápidamente, se disponía a abandonar el saloncito cuando dio la vuelta, se apoyo en su hombro y le dijo muy bajito— su habitación es la 225 de ala B— Sherlock no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo, iba a contestar pero la mujer ya abandonaba la estancia canturreando un audible— ¡Vive y deja vivir! Ese en mi lema. No pudo contestarle a la mujer sin parecer descortés, así que lo mejor fue quedarse callado.

oOo

Ya entrada la noche salió a la terraza del ala B, daba a la parte trasera, desde allí se observaba el inmenso bosque y un gran lago, tal vez artificial, en el que se reflejaba la luz de la luna.

Sabía perfectamente que era un mal vicio y más con su profesión, pero en las circunstancias que se encontraba no podía evitarlo, lo necesitaba. Estaba sumido en las sombras fumando, disfrutando del silencio de la noche, cuando escucho susurros.

—Schss… no hagas ruido.

—jajaja, lo siento… ¡vamos Andy, no seas tan remilgado!

—Nos puede oír la señora Hudson, se más silenciosa por favor… ¿Sally? Pero que haces… ¡estate quieta!— la voz salió chillona.

—Oh por favor… ¡Sally!—suspiró— Vamos, aquí no podemos hacer esto…

Dos figuras cruzaron en la oscuridad y se dirigieron a lo profundo del bosque, entre besos y risas. El silencio regresó, que poco apreciado era el silencio a veces.

Pese a ser verano, las noches eran frías, cuando ya iba a retirarse, escuchó a alguien que se acercaba corriendo y se tensó, pudo verlo pasar rápidamente, era él. John Watson en pantalón corto y tirantes, corriendo a un ritmo casi profesional. Pudo seguirle con la vista mientras bordeaba el lago, no le veía pero pudo oírlo zambullirse en el agua. Las aguas antes nítidas que reflejaban una luna perfecta, ahora ondulaban y una pequeña figura la cruzaba, con brazadas perfectas. Y allí estaba él, observándolo escondido en las sombras, como el que ve algo prohibido.

¿Qué tenía ese John Watson que lo mantenía tan intrigado? Tal vez era el aburrimiento en el que estaba sumido. Decidió salir a su encuentro y tal vez hablar un poco con él, entro y bajo rápidamente las escaleras que separaban las habitaciones con la salida. Cuando ya alcanzaba la puerta, esta se abrió, Sherlock quedó petrificado ante la imagen que tenía enfrente; John Watson entraba por la puerta, solo vestido con unos pantalones rojos cortos, la camiseta en su mano izquierda y muy húmedo, el pelo ahora muy desordenado le goteaba por la frente, las gotas recorrían su pecho, su respiración era agitada por el ejercicio. Sherlock se perdió observando cada músculo expuesto de su trabajado cuerpo… un suspiro salió de sus labios sin permiso, subió avergonzado la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos azul oscuro que le observaban casi analizándolo, una leve sonrisa cruzo en su cara, esa cara enrojecida tal vez por el esfuerzo físico que acababa de realizar.

—Venga para ya, tonto— Sally regresaba del bosque arreglándose el cabello, quedó parada al ver a los hombres en la puerta, pero no dudo mucho y pasó— Buenas noches caballeros— un muy despeinado Anderson la seguía sonrojado, les hizo un ligero saludo con la cabeza y tomaron caminos distintos.

Cuando giró de nuevo en busca de los ojos de John este ya se estaba yendo, solo pudo ver su espalda al desaparecer por la escalera. Sherlock subió a su habitación muy despacio, cerró la puerta y de dejó desplomar en ella, necesitaba pensar, que pasaba por su cabeza, porque quería saber más de él. Se tumbo en su cama, sabía que no podría dormir mucho, pues unos ojos profundos se habían instalado en su subconsciente y lo estaban volviendo loco.

**N/A: **Espero que les haya gustado, ¿mucho, poco? Solo ustedes me lo pueden decir… espero sus rewiev, gracias a los que lo marcaron como fav o folow!

Mil gracias a todos, espero haberlos entretenido ;)

Vniklord


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Sherlock se levantó al alba como era costumbre en él, se sentía agotado, había pasado una noche agitada después de aquel encuentro con John Watson. El espejo del baño le devolvía una extraña imagen, su pelo alborotado enmarcaba una mirada somnolienta, bajo la cual se habían formado oscuras ojeras. Es que él no estaba acostumbrado a soñar con músculos bien contorneados y ojos profundos, ni nombrar el hecho de despertar sudoroso y tener que ducharse a las cuatro de la mañana.

Se puso un pantalón holgado tipo harem, negro con una camiseta ceñida blanca, y se dispuso a ir a entrenarse, no debía perder su forma física por estar prácticamente secuestrado por su hermano en palacio de Escocia, custodiado por lo que le pareció al entrar un pequeño ejército.

La seguridad al entrar le abrumó y asustó por igual, pero una vez dentro del lugar, es como si no existiera, de no ser por las cámaras de seguridad hábilmente camufladas, pero que si él podía ver todos lo harían_. Seguramente cuando llegue la familia real la presencia de seguridad aumentara considerablemente._

El gran salón le dio la bienvenida con un silencio absoluto, como el que precede siempre al inicio de una gran actuación. La música comenzó suave como era costumbre e iba incrementando el ritmo conforme pasaban los minutos y con el Sherlock aumentaba la intensidad de sus movimientos, la adrenalina recorría cada poro de su piel y eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Más y más se adentraba en el movimiento, en la expresión, pues para él el baile era una forma silenciosa de expresión, era capaz de hacer sentir a los demás su estado de ánimo, nervioso y agitado seria hoy para quien lo observara, algo o alguien lo sumía en este estado, debía expresarlo o explotaría.

Cuando todo acabó el silencio volvió a envolverlo, solo el sonido de su agitada respiración se expandía por el salón; tardo más de lo normal en salir de su concentración, estaba agotado y se dejó desplomar en el suelo, alzó la vista cansado y unos ojos azules le devolvían la mirada. John estaba ahí, como la mañana anterior, con el ceño fruncido y mirada preocupada, _tal vez me vio desplomarme._ Con un poco de esfuerzo se levantó pero John ya se había ido otra vez.

oOo

No fue hasta llegar al salón de bailes que lo notó, esperaba ansioso volver a verlo, poder hablar con él le provocaba un ligero temblor de rodillas; él acostumbraba a ser el centro de atención por su trabajo pero nunca se había sentido así por nadie. Caminaba intermitentemente de un lado a otro del salón, inclusive se sacó la chaqueta del traje y desabotonó los primero botones de su camisa morada, era su preferida, sabia lo bien que le quedaba y Dios, quería lucir bien, _¿para él? Obviamente… pero ¿Por qué?_ Sherlock junto sus palmas frente su cara intentando tranquilizarse, pues sabía que se estaba comportando un poco neurótico.

Todo cambió cuando entró al salón el príncipe Ausan y su elenco de ayudantes, John como siempre entraba el último, con un pantalón oscuro y un horrible jersey beige; pero no fue su aspecto lo que aminó sus esperanzas, sino el que no le dirigiera ni la más pequeña de las miradas, _¿qué pasaba con John Watson? _

oOo

Los días pasaban, levantarse al alba y acudir a entrenar se tornó rápidamente en rutina, necesaria rutina, bailaba hasta quedar exhausto y al terminar siempre buscaba esos ojos azul profundo y cada día estaban ahí para él. Así como también se tornó en rutina observarlo correr desde la terraza mientras fumaba. Parecían haber acompasado sus horarios, los pocos ratos a solas que tenían eran tomados en propiedad por el otro. Sherlock sentía crecer en su interior un temor, algo estaba mal con John Watson.

Al alba mientras entrenaba ya era capaz de sentir el momento exacto en que John se acercaba a la puerta y apoyado en el quicio lo observaba en silencio, notaba como una corriente eléctrica le recorría por la columna y eso hacia aumentar su expresión corporal, llegando a extremos donde jamás había llegado, necesitado de expresar nerviosismo, ansiedad, soledad, necesidad… Tenían una comunicación no verbal.

Pese a que las clases con el príncipe Ausan avanzaban adecuadamente, ese momento del día le creaba una gran ansiedad, las sesiones apenas duraban dos horas, y durante ellas por más que miraba a John, este jamás le devolvía la mirada, sumido como estaba en su papel de traductor.

Y esta situación estaba llegando a ser desquiciante, la idea de verlo y no poder hablar con él era insoportable hasta el extremo de no querer permanecer allí por más tiempo. Apenas si comía envuelto en sus pensamientos, se estaba volviendo una tortura. _Algo no cuadra en todo esto, si bien John cumple exactamente con su papel de traductor, acompañándolo a todos lados, su comportamiento es cuanto menos extraño por no olvidar este cuerpo tan bien trabajado…tan endiabladamente perfecto._

Sacó su móvil y lo puso en la mesa, junto a ese plato de comida que se había empeñado en pasear de un lado a otro, con la mirada perdida; se decidió al fin a pedir ayuda a la última persona a la que le gustaría pedírsela.

_Necesito información-SH_

La señora Hudson entraba al saloncito mientras él estaba muy concentrado esperando algo de su móvil, su mirada era maternal, preocupada, pues Sherlock lucía incluso más pálido y delgado que cuando llegó.

El sonido de un mensaje le hizo soltar la cuchara definitivamente.

_Por favor dime que no has hecho nada-MH_

_John Watson-SH_

La contestación tardo unos minutos.

_No te entiendo hermanito, ¿qué es lo que quieres exactamente?-MH_

Sherlock rodó los ojos, su hermano era realmente exasperante.

_Mycroft, tu eres el maldito gobierno británico, compláceme-SH_

…

_Por favor-SH_

_Que pases buena tarde, hermanito-MH_

Sherlock casi lanza el móvil contra la pared ante la mirada asustada de la señora Hudson y de un joven cargado con cajas de vino, que entraba al comedor.

— ¿Estás bien querido?— Sherlock los observó en silencio, dio media vuelta y se largo muy descortésmente, dejando a una consternada señora Hudson tras de sí.

—Deja eso en la bodega, James, haz el favor— y se dejó caer en una silla próxima, observando el plato de Sherlock, _tal vez haya probado un par de bocados esta vez, que complicado es el amor._

oOo

Mycroft le hizo esperar lo que le pareció una eternidad y por fin su teléfono sonó casi al atardecer.

—Suéltalo.

—Hola a ti también Sherlock— el aludido bufó en respuesta— ya veo, bien— de fondo se oía el pasar de unas páginas—John Hamis Watson, 34 años, experto en lenguas asiáticas— hizo una leve pausa pasando otra página— trabaja como traductor de la Corona desde hace dos años, tras licenciarse del ejercito, asignado al príncipe Ausan desde marzo de este año— Mycroft suspiró— la verdad hermanito, ¿acaso te interesa?

—Oh vamos Mycroft, ya me conoces, me considero casado con mi trabajo, no me interesan las relaciones mundanas— parecía escupir cada palabra—simplemente hay algo en él que no me cuadra, tal vez tus chicos hayan metido la pata con él.

—Sherlock todo el que pisa el palacio de Balmoral es altamente investigado, ya lo sabes— Sherlock rió sin ganas—se que estas aburrido pero esto es absurdo, ¡deja de jugar a los detectives!

—Pareces un poco alterado Mycroft, ¿has vuelto a la dieta?— Sherlock sonreía como un niño.

—Tú solo, ¡no acabes encerrado! ¿Vale? No me apetece tener que ir a por ti a Escocia— Mycroft le colgó cansado del comportamiento infantil de Sherlock.

oOo

La conversación con Microft no consiguió que desapareciera esa sensación de que había algo más ahí, de hecho conocía bastante bien a su hermano, para saber que le había ocultado cosas. Así que esa noche, conociendo su rutina, decidió adentrarse en el bosque y acecharlo, necesitaba hablar con él, sólo de esa manera sabría qué estaba pasando allí, ¿qué era lo que se le escapaba?

La noche ya era cerrada, Sherlock se encontraba apoyado en un árbol, cerca del lago, fumando. Su intención era la de ser visto, claro, _de que otra manera podrían comenzar una conversación._ El silencio de la noche se rompió en lo profundo del bosque, alguien venia corriendo y la anticipación creó un vacio extraño en su estómago.

John Watson llegó a su altura y paró en seco, su respiración era agitada y ese sonido le ponía extrañamente nervioso, estaba apoyado en sus rodillas intentando normalizarla, giró su cara y le sonrió.

—Sherlock— con un susurro su nombre salió de sus labios, y el nerviosismo recorrió todo su cuerpo— pensé que esta noche no… ¡nada!

Sherlock se acercó a John, sus pies tropezaron torpemente y John lo sujetó, noto a John reírse.

—Sabes, no esperaba que te lanzaras a mis brazos.

—Obviamente esa no era mi intención, John— le dijo sosteniéndole la mirada, _dios que ojos._

—No, por supuesto— John le mantenía sujeto por la cintura, ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de cambiar de posición— y dime Sherlock, ¿cuál era tu intención?—la voz de John salió ronca y a trompicones, e hizo que Sherlock se estremeciera.

Sherlock quedó sin habla, como explicarle que estaba espiándolo, porque notaba algo extraño en él, y sin embargo se dejaba envolver por sus brazos, unos brazos que lo sujetaban fuertemente a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. La boca se le secó, John le miraba ahora con esa mirada profunda de las mañanas, no se ha dado cuenta pero sus cuerpos se han acercado sin permiso, un suspiro salió de John y acarició la piel de sus labios, haciéndele abrir ligeramente su boca.

John se acercó muy despacio, como pidiendo un permiso que hacía tiempo le había otorgado, sus labios le rozaron en una caricia que le hizo temblar. Fue un toque suave y cálido, que desapareció rápidamente. John apoyaba su frente en la suya.

—Yo… lo siento— suspiró. Iba a romper el contacto cuando Sherlock reaccionó, lo sujeto fuertemente del cuello e invadió su boca con un beso desesperado, necesitado ._¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba deseando esto?_ Introdujo tentativamente su lengua entre los labios de John en un beso profundo e húmedo.

Sus manos abandonaron su cuello para acariciar cada uno de los músculos de su espalda, ante lo que John se estremeció y suspiró en su boca. John introdujo sus manos bajo su camisa necesitado de contacto, Sherlock era tan suave y cálido que necesitaba más y más de él; y todo se tornó un frenesí de manos queriendo alcanzar cada trozo de piel del otro.

No se dieron cuenta de la posición en que se encontraban, pues Sherlock había ido empujándolos suavemente hacia el lago y ahora sus pies estaban en el agua. Al notarlo Sherlock rompió con el beso y se miró los pies, John hacia exactamente lo mismo y al mirarse rieron a carcajadas rompiendo el silencio del bosque.

—Bueno ya que más da— John se quitó toda la ropa y se sumergió en el agua.

Sherlock no sabía bien que hacer, miró a todas partes, nervioso, él nunca había hecho algo así, pero estaba sumido en un estado de deseo tal que no pudo negárselo. . Se quito lentamente la ropa mientras John le miraba desde el agua, su piel pálida brillaba bajo la luna como si tuviera luz propia.

—Dios, qué hermoso eres— no pudo evitar sonrojarse, nunca se había considerado hermoso, interesante tal vez.

Sherlock tembló al entrar al agua, no sabía bien si era porque estaba fría o por los nervios que se agolpaban en su estómago. John se acercó suavemente, abrazándolo, depositando suaves besos por su cuello, que lo hicieron suspirar, acariciaba su cuerpo tan gentilmente que no pudo más que besarlo. _Dios esto se siente tan deliciosamente bien. _Sherlock se abrazó al cuerpo de John entregándose por completo a él, de una forma que jamás pensó que se entregaría a nadie. La luz de la luna lo inundaba todo, mientras que de ellos salían suspiros y suaves gemidos que viajaban con la brisa y se perdían en lo profundo del bosque.

oOo

**N/A: **Lo siento si me quedo muy cursi….. (ºº) Pero era necesario.

Por favor comenten, comenten… XD

Besitos Lord.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 **

Sherlock abre los ojos perezosamente y pasa su mano por el hueco a su lado, aún tibio. Rueda en la cama para ocupar esa zona que retiene su aroma, cierra los ojos y aspira profundo; es como si pudiera notar sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo e inconscientemente pasea dos dedos sobre sus labios, aún sensibles y no puede evitar sonreír. Lamentablemente tiene que levantarse y una ducha es totalmente necesaria; con el agua recorriendo su espalda no puede evitar evocar recuerdos con los que se sonrojará eternamente.

No se da cuenta en qué momento se vistió y llegó al salón de bailes, su cerebro parece desconectado del cuerpo, un cuerpo que se pone a bailar sin permiso, mientras él rememora una y otra vez cada beso, cada caricia… y al finalizar su cuerpo le exige algo que nunca hace, acude al salón comedor a desayunar. _¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía?_ Se sentó silenciosamente a la mesa.

— ¡Oh!... Buenos días querido, ¿se ha levantado hoy con hambre?— la señora Hudson sacaba un plato con cupcakes a la mesa en esos momentos, recubiertos de chocolate y estrellitas blancas que se le antojaron deliciosos, alcanzó uno y lo devoró, ante la mirada complacida de la señora— es una pena que el tiempo no acompañe, mi cadera se resiente mucho estos días— Sherlock la miró extrañado y se fijó en la ventana, ¡estaba lloviendo y bastante! Apenas la luz iluminaba la estancia.

— ¿Un café sería posible señora Hudson? Creo que necesito despejarme un poco— dijo guiñándole un ojo.

oOo

Su nerviosismo crecía con la anticipación de verlo, sólo unos minutos le separaban de su entrada al salón de bailes y sus manos le temblaban por no nombrar sus rodillas. Se había colocado su mejor traje, arreglándose a consciencia. _¡Dios parecía una quinceañera! _ Una algarabía le indica la llegada de las tan esperadas señoras y del príncipe Ausan, y su mirada ilusionada se enfoca en la puerta, buscándolo… _¿dónde está?_

El príncipe Ausan con un ligero enfado muy bien contenido en su mirada le indica que deben comenzar, realmente conoce ya bien los pasos y la presencia de John no es tan necesaria como al principio. Siente un gran nudo formándose en su estómago cuando una realidad lo sacude,_ ¡ esta mañana John no acudió a verme entrenar!_ Intenta concentrarse, la clase debe de dar comienzo, aunque de repente se encuentra enfermo.

Su corazón da un brinco cuando al fin entra, la alegría inicial que recorre su rostro se transforma inmediatamente en duda, John luce muy mal, fatal de hecho, como si no hubiera pegado ojo en toda la noche, mirada sombría, ojeras, con un aspecto muy descuidado, pelo alborotado y una mala elección de ropa. Se queda parado algo más lejos de lo normal y su voz sale en apenas un murmullo cuando pide excusas al príncipe, el cual apenas le devuelve la mirada y John se queda apoyado en un extremo sin participar.

Al terminar la sesión Sherlock siente un enorme vacío en el estómago que se transforma lentamente en agonía; ni una mirada cómplice, nada, de hecho menos que otros días, _¿qué pasa?_ Respira agitadamente no ya por el ejercicio, siente miedo, temor de hecho y si las piernas no le temblaran habría salido corriendo en cuanto John se volteó de camino a la puerta sin mirarlo.

— ¿John?— la voz le salió tan bajita que dudo que le hubiera escuchado, pero John se paró muy rígido, sus brazos estirados, contenidos y sus puños cerrados fuertemente.

— ¡Deberías de irte!— fue la sentencia que salió de sus labios y sin girarse salió del salón, sin prisas, sin sentimientos.

Sherlock quedo parado en el centro del salón, estático, su cerebro no alcanzaba más allá que a parpadear, estaba bloqueado; le costó mucho reaccionar, al parecer había retenido la respiración y ahora intentaba respirar a bocanadas, su cuerpo se encoje sobre sí mismo, no consigue respirar bien, se concentra en aspirar y expirar, uno, dos, uno, dos… _¿está en pánico?_

No recuerda el momento exacto en que se controló, no entendía nada, sus piernas consiguieron llevarlo a su habitación donde se desplomó en la cama, con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano a través de la ventana.

oOo

La voz de la señora Hudson atraviesa la puerta de su habitación, no sabe cuánto tiempo lleva allí tirado en la cama, simplemente viendo resbalar las gotas por el cristal de su ventana.

— ¿Querido? — la voz no causó más que se estremeciera en respuesta— quería que supiera que le excusé de las clases con el señorito Ausan, le informe de que se encontraba usted— una ligera pausa— indispuesto. Volveré más tarde, querido—escucho sus pasos alejarse.

No paraba de darle vueltas a la idea de haber sido utilizado y desechado. La noche no fue bienvenida, pues con ella los recuerdos le atormentaban más, su almohada todavía olía a él, _¿qué había pasado?, ¿cómo podía haberlo sentido de una forma tan diferente a la suya?, ¿dónde se había equivocado?_ Sentía que si el mundo se acabara en ese momento no sería más que un alivio al dolor que se había alojado en su interior. El que nunca había dejado a nadie apropiarse de su corazón, en estos momentos estaba tan perdido.

Fue consciente de que transcurrieron al menos dos noches, mientras las que no se movió de su posición y en las que escucho los pasos de de la señora Hudson detenerse frente a su puerta, pero nunca golpearon.

oOo

Al amanecer del tercer día, se levantó; como un autómata se duchó y se vistió sin mirarse al espejo, pues no quería recordar el estado en que estaba sumido, y se fue a hacer aquello que mejor sabía hacer, bailar.

La soledad del salón le abofeteó, el silencio antes tan solícito ahora se tornaba frío. Necesitaba bailar y expulsar ese sentimiento que le estaba atormentando; dolido, utilizado, herido, su baile era fiero y descontrolado, apenas si calentó. Su mirada se dirigía constantemente hacia la puerta, era incapaz de concentrarse. El ritmo de la música aumentó y su cuerpo intentaba marcar el movimiento como siempre hacía, sintiendo la música crecer desde su interior, pero esa mañana en su interior solo se encontraba un profundo vacío.

—No, no ¡NO!—Sherlock se movía nervioso por el salón, con ganas de golpearlo todo— vamos, vamos ¡CONCENTRATE!— frotándose la cara con desesperación, paró el reproductor, respirando superficialmente, se sentó en el suelo cruzando sus piernas y juntó sus palmas frente a su boca mientras susurraba—concéntrate, concéntrate…

Encendió de nuevo la música y obligó a su cuerpo a bailar frenéticamente, necesitaba expulsar todo de él, no percibe el momento en que las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos, tropieza y cae estruendosamente, ¡mierda!

Se quedó simplemente ahí, tirado en el suelo, tapándose la cara intentando que las lágrimas dejen de salir, hasta que unos brazos lo envuelven, le acarician temblorosamente. Una mano se posa en su mejilla borrando el camino que han surcado las lágrimas, una mano que le hace levantar la mirada hacia unos ojos azul profundo, inundados por lágrimas contenidas. John le acaricia en un abrazo tierno y deposita dulces besos en su frente, en sus ojos, en su mejilla, en un camino tortuoso hacia sus labios; unos labios que besa suavemente, lento, como si quiera perpetuar ese momento en su mente, mientras las lágrimas desbordan esos ojos azules.

—¡Shsssss! Ya está… Sherlock— su nombre entre sollozos— lo siento…tanto— tiembla ligeramente— ya está esto, ¡ha terminado!— y besando de nuevo su frente, se levanta con determinación y se va, dejando a Sherlock de nuevo en shock. Antes de que John abandone el salón, un teléfono suena, con un suspiro John responde— Por supuesto.

oOo

Sherlock ingresa al salón comedor de servicio, en silencio, cabizbajo y dolorido; no entiende que está pasando y él se considera una persona inteligente, aunque la "personas" siguen sin ser su área. Ha decidido centrarse en lo básico, eso es lo único que puede hacer ahora mismo y sabe que su cuerpo necesita alimentarse o pronto no podrá ni caminar. Aunque ya no son horas seguro que la dulce señora Hudson le preparará algo rápido.

Al entrar no encuentra a nadie, al mirar mejor ve la puerta de la bodega abierta y entra

— ¿Señora Hudson?— mientras atraviesa la vieja puerta un olor a humedad le invade, no le resulta del todo desagradable. Esta bastante oscuro y con los ojos hinchados es más difícil acostumbrarse a los cambios de luz, escucha ruidos al fondo— ¿está ahí? se que ya no son horas, pero creo que debería comer algo...— de repente todo se hace negro y mientras cae solo puede pensar en John y su nombre escapa de sus labios como una súplica.

oOo

**N/A: **Espero que no tengan ganas de tirarme tomates ni nada de eso… ;)

Y sinceramente espero que la historia siga gustando, al menos un poquito… ¡solo ustedes pueden decírmelo! Se admiten comentarios…XD

Tengo que agradeceros a todos aquellos que dejan comentarios, dieron a favorito o a follow, gracias, mil gracias sinceras :) , espero que les haya entretenido, pues de eso se trataba.

XXXLord


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente los utilizo como entretenimiento y sin animo de lucro.**

**Advertencia: Slash**

**N/A: AU. Este fanfic participa en el reto _"en otra vida" _del foro _"I am SHER locked". _Disfrutenlo...**

**Capitulo 5**

_**Unos meses**_** antes...**

— ¡Noooooo!— un grito desgarrado surca el silencio de la noche.

John se despierta sobresaltado, son la cuatro de la mañana cuando vuelven las pesadillas, sujeta su cabeza con desesperación; apenas si reconoce su apartamento, mira a su alrededor con temor por si hay alguien, _¡nadie!_ Se desploma en su cama, sudoroso, prácticamente asfixiado por su propia mano, que intenta vagamente que no se escuchen sus bocanadas.

Cada maldita noche era así, su terapeuta no hacia un gran trabajo, no; debía de cambiar de terapeuta o simplemente debería acabar él con todo… _¡Sería tan sencillo!_ Mientras mira su arma,_ ¿cuándo la había cogido? Tan sencillo… y, ¡tan cobarde! _En que había quedado su vida, sus planes, reducidos a la nada, él ya no era nadie, sin futuro, sin familia, nada.

Londres amanecía nublado como siempre y como cada mañana John se disponía a salir a correr, necesitaba correr como si así pudiera huir de su vida, de sus pesadillas; alguna noche había llegado tan exhausto que consiguió dormir sin ellas, así que cada día se llevaba hasta el límite de sus fuerzas, para intentarlo nuevamente.

Pero aquella mañana algo era diferente, un coche negro apareció durante todo su recorrido, sabía perfectamente por donde iba a pasar, le seguían claramente, aquello era inquietante. Cuando ya terminaba el trayecto le interceptaron, del coche salieron dos hombres vestidos con traje y gafas de sol.

— ¡Perfecto!, ¿qué quiere el maldito servicio secreto de mi?—gritó bastante alterado.

—Acompáñenos por favor Capitán Watson—no sabe bien si por curiosidad o por su ya enraizado sentido de autodestrucción, accedió sin importarle mucho realmente.

El trayecto fue silencioso y largo, muy largo, _¿dónde me llevan?_ Parecía una zona industrial abandonada, edificios rotos y destartalados se agolpaban a su alrededor.

— ¿Saben podrían dedicarse a esto? Visitas turísticas por el Londres decadente… podrían forrarse, en serio…—por supuesto, ni le miraron.

Le guiaron por escaleras rotas y paredes semiderrumbadas, sin inmutarse les siguió hasta que alcanzaron una sala donde un hombre y su paraguas elegantemente vestidos le esperaban, _imposible que ese haya pasado por donde yo sin mancharse._

—Siéntese por favor…Capitán Watson— su voz petulante le molestó e irritó por igual.

—No gracias, estoy bien— John adquirió una posición neutra, muy militar.

—Ya veo— el pelirrojo le observó mucho rato, como valorándolo, como si de una mirada pudiera saber todo sobre él, con esa mirada fría que helaría el alma a cualquiera, pero no a él, no a John Watson. Tranquilamente sacó una libreta de cuero marrón de su chaqueta y la observó— John Watson, licenciado hace 8 meses del ejercito, Brixton— chasqueó la boca— mala zona ¿no cree?— John solo lo observaba— su terapeuta cree que tiene desorden de estrés post-traumático, erróneamente por lo que veo..

—Explíquese— y sonó más a una orden de lo que había pensado.

—Mírese, está aquí siendo sometido a un gran estrés, cualquiera estaría temblando… cualquiera con ese desorden se habría venido abajo hace rato— se acercó a él, mirándolo de arriba abajo como con asombro— no Capitán Watson a usted no le atormentan los recuerdos de la guerra, no, usted la echa de menos…— John parpadeó ante tal afirmación pero permaneció estático plantando cara.

—Habrá visto cosas horribles durante la guerra ¿no?— esperó hasta que contestó.

—Sí, demasiado para una vida, suficiente— soltó muy tranquilo y una leve sonrisa se formó en la cara de su interlocutor, dándole una mueca casi tétrica.

— ¿Quiere ver más?— John no se digno a contestar a eso pero en su interior gritaba un, _¡por Dios, si!,_ tan alto que el extraño hombre enfrente suya, alzó su paraguas hacia una esquina sombría de la que apareció una joven, morena— Anthea le informará de todo, bienvenido... Capitán Watson.

oOo

Pasaron algunos meses en los que John intervino en algunas misiones encubiertas en la que simplemente uno no se podía fiar ni del servicio secreto británico, la única persona con autoridad sobre él era "Anthea", no conocía su nombre real pero no le importaba; dichas misiones eran claras, debía infiltrarse, permanecer cerca del objetivo, acompañarlo y en caso necesario interponerse entre el objetivo y una maldita bala, ¡un chaleco humano! Pero no le importaba y le valió un par de amonestaciones el ponerse innecesariamente en peligro.

John había sido guiado a un viejo almacén cerca de Loriston Garden, donde Anthea lo esperaba, siempre enganchada a su móvil.

—Podrías haberme llamado o mandado un mensaje.

—No para esto Watson— le cedió una carpeta, en ella fotografías de un joven de ascendencia _asiática, no lo tenía muy claro, que podría tener quince años…_

—Doce— Anthea siempre parecía leerle el pensamiento, dejó el móvil y lo miró— hay información suficiente para esperar un atentado en contra del príncipe Ausan, el cual es un invitado de la casa real británica y pasará los próximos tres meses en el palacio de Balmoral. Tu misión es la de siempre Capitán Watson, únicamente que esta vez será por más tiempo.

—Vale… ¡De acuerdo!— dio una palmada al aire, John se llevó una mirada reprobatoria— ¿qué?

—Tú solo intenta que no te maten, ¿vale?— no obtuvo más respuesta que una sonrisa torcida.

oOo

De camino a su apartamento revisaba el material que le aportaron para el caso, una identidad, un pasado, esas cosas… esta vez iba a ser el traductor oficial del príncipe Ausan, lo que le daría un motivo creíble a los ojos de cualquiera para acompañarlo a cualquier lado. El príncipe por supuesto había accedido a tenerlo de "guardaespaldas" por decirlo de alguna manera, pero únicamente fuera de sus habitaciones y por supuesto, este hablaba perfectamente inglés.

Esto iba a ser complicado, si bien John se consideraba bueno con las personas, era pésimo inventando y mintiendo, así que evitar el contacto con gente superflua iba a ser importante para el éxito de la misión.

oOo

Las dos primeras semanas fueron fáciles, era un lugar constantemente controlado por un sistema cerrado de televisión, que según Anthea era prácticamente imposible evitar. Debía seguir constantemente al príncipe, pero como adolescente que era, le encantaba encerrarse en su habitación; era un prepotente, altivo y elitista, así que más de una vez le habían dado ganas de matarlo él mismo.

Al amanecer y al atardecer controlaba el perímetro, que no apareciera de golpe algo inesperado y lo camuflaba como mejor sabía, saliendo a correr.

La mañana del 8 de julio se dispuso a iniciar su rutina, ¡_bendita rutina!_, necesitaba quemar adrenalina y correr era lo que mejor le funcionaba. Al bordear el edificio algo llamó su atención, un cambio, se oía música proveniente de un salón cercano; era su deber investigarlo, no podía dejar ningún cabo de seguridad suelto. Así que se aproximó silenciosamente a la gran puerta de madera y observó. En el salón había un joven bailando, alto, delgado, con pantalón oscuro y camiseta morada, _¿descalzo?... _y John se perdió en sus movimientos, parecía uno con la música, era increíble como se movía. Era tal vez la cosa más bella que John había visto en su vida, la música ceso y el joven quedo quieto, con los brazos en cruz y unos graciosos rizos negros le caían alborotados por todas partes; de pronto le miró y John notó un agujero abrirse en su estómago, su respiración tan descontrolada como la del joven y no pudo más que salir corriendo. Literalmente corriendo, pues comenzó con su rutina a controlar el perímetro. _¿Quién podía ser ese? No estaba entre sus datos_.

Nada más ingresar en su habitación recibió un mensaje al móvil, _¡Odio estar tan controlado!_

_Clase de Baile. 10:00 am. Sherlock Holmes. Sujeto de confianza-A_

_;) Lo de avisar a tiempo no es lo tuyo, verdad? -JW_

No esperaba respuesta, nunca había una respuesta.

oOo

Esa mañana John se arregló a conciencia, ni el día de su graduación estaba así de nervioso mientras se preparaba para su cita "Mary Morstan_", ¡dios que tiempos!, ¿por qué estoy pensando en esto?_ Se colocó su mejor pantalón con esa camisa azul que sabía le quedaba bien y su mejor jersey, le encantaban los jersey. Quería causarle una buena primera, ¿segunda impresión?, pero una vez en la puerta, cuando ya habían entrado todos se puso nervioso, él se debía a la misión. Cuando se decidió a entrar el profesor "Sherlock Holmes" estaba en el centro, sentía su mirada sobre él y si John tuviera que elegir dos palabras para describirlo serían elegante e inalcanzable.

Evitó completamente mirarlo a los ojos, pues al "traducir" al príncipe estaba actuando o mintiendo, como sea, él era muy malo interpretando.

Pese a todos sus firmes propósitos de evitarlo, al finalizar la sesión le invadió un impulso.

—John Watson— y él le tomo la mano en completo silencio, mirándole con unos ojos imposibles, completando el conjunto; sintió su contacto como si quemase, se le seco la boca y su corazón se altero, sabía que estaban siendo observados por el sistema de vigilancia y su deber era su protegido.

Nada más salir del salón recibió un mensaje al que nunca respondió...

_¿Qué fue eso?-A_

Concentrarse ese día fue una tarea imposible, pues en su mente solo habían unos ojos, ¿verdes, azules, amarillos?, simplemente_… increíbles_.

oOo

No consiguió eliminar esa sensación en todo el día, la noche llegó al fin y con ella un poco de libertad, un día complicado sin duda y él solo quería correr; se colocó su pantalón corto rojo y una camiseta negra y salió de su habitación. Se dirigía hacia las escaleras cuando lo vio, allí fuera, en la terraza, _¿qué tenía ese Sherlock Holmes para hechizarlo de esa manera?_ Con ese pensamiento ahondando en su interior salió con más ímpetu a correr, debía conseguir agotarse lo suficiente para dejar de pensar, sino la noche iba a ser agitada.

Necesitado de correr, de desahogarse, de eliminar esa sensación de que estaba haciendo algo mal, y que probablemente le traería problemas. No se dio cuenta de que había variado su ruta usual, por una que le permitía tal vez volver a verlo..._ ¡allí está!, ¿fumando?, con su talento será… idiota ._Aumento el ritmo al pasar, _¿de que huía?,_ al llegar al lago no lo pensó mucho y se tiró al agua, necesitaba agotarse, _¿le estaría mirando? ¡Dios parezco un adolescente hormonado!_

Al regresar al edificio se sentía lo suficientemente agotado para afrontar la noche, abrió la puerta y prácticamente tropezó con él, Sherlock Holmes lo estaba mirando y no precisamente a la cara, su corazón se aceleró y alcanzó a oír lo que le pareció un suspiro y se sonrojó. Nervioso huyó literalmente al ser interrumpidos por personal del servicio, alcanzó rápidamente su habitación y se refugió en ella, _¡pero que carajos estoy haciendo!_

oOo

John apenas durmió, necesitaba pensar, no podía inmiscuirse en nada, se debía a su protegido esa era su misión y no su creciente necesidad de conocer al profesor. Salió a correr, apenas recorrió unos metros y la escucho, su música. Fue inevitable el que acudiera, Sherlock estaba tan concentrado que no se dio ni cuenta, _¿qué pantalón más raro lleva? _Bailaba enérgicamente, muy distinto al día anterior, con precisión. John se perdió en el movimiento de su espalda que llegaba a límites insospechados, en su cadencia, era incapaz de dejar de mirarlo maravillado. _¡Esta mal y es potencialmente peligroso!_ En esos pensamientos estaba cuando le vio desplomarse e involuntariamente dio un paso dentro para ayudarlo pero retrocedió inmediatamente, y en ese momento le miró, esa mirada profunda clavada en él, le hizo temblar, a él a todo un Capitán del ejército, temblando por una mirada... y huyó.

oOo

La semana pasó lenta y tortuosa, no podía dejar de pensar en él, cada mañana inevitablemente necesitaba compartir con él ese momento tan íntimo, su baile, donde lo veía abrumado, nervioso, necesitado… era una expresión tal de sentimientos que era increíble pensar que era el mismo hombre; y cada noche, al salir a correr lo veía, observandole desde la terraza y una leve esperanza anidó en su corazón.

Pero una noche él simplemente no estaba. Lo recordaba irritado durante el día, lo había mostrado en cada movimiento y se dio cuenta de una realidad, ¡él era inalcanzable! Aumento el ritmo, corriendo rabiosamente, enfadado con el mundo. Al llegar al lago paró e intentó recomponerse, pero alguien lo miraba muy cerca.

—Sherlock— susurro John casi sin aliento— pensé… ¡nada!

Sherlock dio un traspié y rápidamente lo sujetó, se aterrorizó, su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que no fue consciente del resto de la conversación, solo sabía que lo tenía entre sus brazos y Dios como deseaba besarlo, y lo hizo, muy suave, como el que acaricia una flor, pero al notar que no era correspondido cesó inmediatamente— yo… lo siento.

Y entonces Sherlock lo besó, con desesperación, con deseo y sabía que todo estaba perdido y no le importaba en absoluto, solo le importaban esos labios que lo besaban como nunca jamás nadie lo había hecho.

oOo

John se pasó toda lo noche observándolo, tan bello, tan perfecto; jamás nadie se había entregado a él de esa manera y no podía con el sentimiento de que estaba viviendo una farsa, él no era quien Sherlock creía y eso lo había mantenido despierto_. ¿Qué le digo? No le puedo decir nada. ¡Nada en absoluto! Lo estoy poniendo en peligro, con un posible atentado, Sherlock no puede estar aquí, no me arriesgaré a que algo le pase, debo conseguir que se vaya…_

E hizo lo único que se le ocurrió sin alertar a todo el servicio de inteligencia, darle la espalda y pedirle que se fuera, no pudo enfrentarlo, no con ese nudo en su garganta, el estómago retorcido y el corazón saliéndose del pecho.

Pero Sherlock no se fue, él estaba sufriendo, no salía de su cuarto, no bailaba ,¡no comía! John cada noche acudía a su puerta y le entraba pánico, incapaz de llamar y con gran pesar se arrastraba a su habitación. ¡Tenía que hablar con él!, pero el sistema de grabación lo tenía tan controlado… esto le traería graves problemas… no podía contarle.¡Dios no podía ni mirarle ni tocarle sin que se enterara todo el maldito servicio secreto!

Estaba descuidando su misión, ya había sido amonestado por Anthea que creía que se había derrumbado emocionalmente y en cierta manera así era; estaba más preocupado por Sherlock, ¡que por todos los príncipes y princesas de Asia, Europa o lo que sea! Su misión era clara, si fuera necesario interponerse ante una bala, hace un mes no le habría importado en absoluto, incluso lo ansiaba pero hoy, necesitaba tiempo… un tiempo que tal vez ya no le queda.

oOo

Cuando al tercer día lo escucho salir de su habitación no lo dudo, se vistió rápidamente y bajó al salón, escondido tras la puerta, escuchando… nada iba bien, Sherlock no paraba de despotricar y gritar frustrado, tras un silencio eterno volvió a escucharse la música y un gran golpe sonó, ¡no,no,no! John se abalanzó tan rápido como pudo, ni lo pensó, lo recogió del suelo, necesitaba saber que estaba bien y no, no estaba bien, estaba llorando; intentó borrar con sus dedos los surcos que esas lágrimas habían formado en su bello rostro, John temblaba, la mirada de Sherlock se le atragantó. Besó su frente y sus ojos con delicadeza, como a un niño y al besar sus labios, sintió que todo estaba perdido, que todo se acababa justo ahí y quería guardar esa sensación bien dentro para siempre, ¡más de uno estará estirandose de los pelos mientras lo besaba! Y no podía dejar de hacerlo, sabía que eso era todo, no podía ofrecerle más, lo retirarían de inmediato, pero ahora solo le importaba Sherlock.

No pudo ni salir del salón sin recibir la llamada de Anthea, muy contenida como siempre.

—Watson… enviaré un coche en 15 minutos.

—Por supuesto.

oOo

_¡Ahg! Pero que…_ Sherlock se removió desorientado, no podía abrir los ojos o tal vez los tenia abiertos y estaba muy oscuro; olía a humedad y óxido, al parecer tenía un golpe en su cabeza por cómo le dolía. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido, con esfuerzo busco entre sus ropas y lo localizó, su móvil, rápidamente tecleó…oía ruido cerca de él, alguien se acercaba… ¡NO!

_Arma-SH_

…

…

_oOo_

**N/A: **La verdad no sé si esconderme :(

en el anterior recibí un par de tomatazos bien merecidos ¡SI!

pero…. ¡tengo miedo!

Creo que John se merecía un capitulo entero para dar explicaciones XD

Comenten por favor... insisto (^_^)

Solo apiádense de mi ¡es mi primer longfic!

Besitos Lord


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia:** Slash, si no gustas no leas.

**N/A:** **AU** Este fanfic participa en el reto "En otra vida" del foro "I am SHER locked"... Espero lo disfruten.

**Capitulo 6**

Mycroft se frota los ojos cansado, la noche anterior recibió un reporte del comportamiento errático que estaba mostrando su hermano y no había podido dormir bien. Se levanta adormecido del escritorio donde seguía revisando la información, estirando ligeramente la espalda y el cuello; se dirige muy decidido a ponerse un vaso de whisky y sí él sabe que es demasiado pronto para eso, pero lo necesita. Siempre supo que su hermano era especial, nunca fue bueno con las personas, pero de ahí a encerrarse en su cuarto varios días; intentaba comprender que le ocurría, pero con Sherlock todo parecía demasiado complicado. En el fondo se arrepiente de haberlo enviado a él, pero necesitaba alguien de total confianza…

Su teléfono emite el sonido de mensaje que tiene para Sherlock,_ ¿y ahora qué?_ lleva el vaso a su boca mientras mira distraído el móvil y queda congelado en el acto, el vaso jamás rozó sus labios, cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos… la sangre abandona el rostro de Mycroft, un escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo y el miedo se instala en su corazón, casi deteniéndolo.

—No, no, ¡NO! —el móvil casi se le cae al suelo mientras intenta llamarlo desesperadamente, pero no da señal…

oOo

Apoyada en su gran coche negro, Anthea espera; por una vez no está perdida mirando su móvil, no, su mirada esta puesta en John Watson, que cabizbajo y con caminar pesado se acerca a la puerta de salida de la propiedad, cargado con su petate verde; observa cómo antes de alcanzarla se para, gira ligeramente a la derecha y su mirada se pierde en algo muy lejano. Extrañada sigue con la mirada aquello que ha cautivado a su agente, pero no hay más que bosque y un lago al fondo, bastante lejos, tanto que apenas si se ve.

— ¡Watson!— interfiere en sus pensamientos de manera autoritaria, como la jefa que es— ¡Vamos!, ya he enviado a alguien a sustituirte—John la mira sin ver, y avanza perdido.

El teléfono de Anthea suena, ¡no suele sonar! lo mira extrañada, era su superior, descuelga rápidamente y no puede decir ni una palabra.

— ¡Anthea! ¿Está el Capitán Watson en su puesto?—le gritaba a través del teléfono.

—Eh… no, no él tuvo una crisis y…—la mirada de Anthea era de pánico, John se giró.

—No, no, ¡INACEPTABLE!— Mycroft sonaba desesperado y continuo angustiado—mi hermano me mandó hace escasos minutos un mensaje, decía "_arma"_… ¡Quiero a TODO el personal disponible dentro de la casa, ¡YA!

John podía escuchar los gritos desesperados de Mycroft desde donde estaba, dejo caer su petate al suelo.

—Anthea dame tú arma—determinación, ira y temor se agolpaban en sus ojos y ella no sabía si debía— ¡Vamos!... soy más rápido que nadie, llegare en pocos minutos corriendo, atravesaré el bosque, nadie me verá… ¡ANTHEA!... Ahora.

Anthea sacó su arma y se la cedió, cuando John iba a alcanzarla lo agarró de la mano.

—John…—con una voz dulce lo llamó, John sonrió sardónico.

—Gracias Anthea, por… todo— besó su mano y salió corriendo, tan rápido como sus piernas lo dejaban, no huía, ya nunca más huiría, solo tenía una idea en la cabeza, encontrar a Sherlock.

oOo

John se adentró rápidamente en el bosque, corría dando el alma en cada zancada, atravesando ramas, saltando plantas; el bosque era muy cerrado realmente, varios arañazos surcaban ya sus brazos y piernas, pero no pararía, no cuando lo buscaba a él, necesitaba ponerlo a salvo.

El palacio emergía ante sus ojos, desafiante, en silencio; él agazapado entre los últimos árboles intentando decidir por dónde empezar, pues aunque el objetivo era claramente el príncipe Ausan la voz de alerta la había dado Sherlock, _¿dónde habría ido Sherlock tras su encuentro? ¡Las habitaciones de servicio!_

En un alarde de fuerza y agilidad John trepó hasta la terraza del ala B, donde cada noche había estado Sherlock, la que le daba acceso a las habitaciones, sin pasar por escaleras ni puertas, que tal vez estén vigiladas. Agachado cerca de la puerta acristalada, se detuvo y escuchó, nada, silencio. Intentó controlar su respiración y secó su cara con el brazo. Acomodó el arma en su mano, se irguió un poco y miro dentro, ¡despejado! Rápidamente se introdujo.

Empezó a abrir desesperadamente todas las habitaciones, puerta tras puerta y nada, ¡nadie!, _¿dónde está todo el mundo?_ Corría por todos los pasillos. No hacía más de treinta minutos que él se había ido…Estaba empezando a descorazonarse.

oOo

Sherlock abre lentamente los ojos, está en el comedor, al parecer lo han arrastrado hasta allí, le duele todo el cuerpo tanto que le da miedo moverse.

Desde donde está puede ver a la señora Hudson, está atada a una silla, amordazada, puede observar algún rasguño en sus ropas y un golpe bajo su ojo derecho; pero parece estar bien. A su izquierda Sally tiene a Anderson encima, en su camisa hay una gran mancha de sangre y Sally intenta apretar sobre ella desesperadamente, llorando.

— ¡CALLATE!— Sherlock solo puede ver unos pies bajo la mesa, de hombre— ¿o prefieres que termine el trabajo ahora mismo?— el hombre se acercó a ellos, apuntando a Anderson a la cabeza, Sally callo aterrorizada— ¡já! Ya me imaginaba yo.

Sherlock conoce a ese hombre, lo había visto muchas veces, por los pasillos y en el comedor, no recuerda su nombre.

—Por favor… James…— suplica Sally— ¿qué…

— ¡He dicho que te calles!—Sally recibió una bofetada, su cara se volteó hacia Sherlock y le miró, _¡mierda, mierda!_ James se percató inmediatamente.

—Así que has decidido honrarnos con tu presencia, profesor—James escupía cada palabra mientras se acercaba a Sherlock— ¿a quién avisaste?—se acercó rápidamente y comenzó a patearle— ¡Contesta nenaza!

Sherlock no contestaba, apenas si podía respirar, James le cogió la cara y le obligo a mirarle a los ojos...

—Sabes iba a pegarte un tiro, pero creo que no…no, no, no… ¡mejor te romperé las dos piernas! Para que no me olvides jamás…

En ese momento la señora Hudson volcó con su silla estruendosamente y James se giró por instinto, Sherlock aprovechó ese segundo para salir corriendo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban hacia el pasillo; mientras James empezó a disparar su arma… una bala pasó muy cerca de su cabeza rompiendo el cristal de la puerta de servicio mientras Sherlock la atravesaba. Miles de cristales saltaron de esta por el impacto y se sintieron como agujas en su piel, no pudo llegar mucho más lejos.

James salió inmediatamente al pasillo dónde vio a Sherlock, apunto su arma, ¡y disparó! Dos disparos surcaron el aire, el ruido fue estremecedor y después silencio…

Sherlock miró hacia James, tirado en el pasillo, sus ojos sin vida, con un tiro en la cabeza, _¿cómo? A_l voltear hacia el otro lado, lo vio...

— ¡JOHN!—Sherlock intentó llegar hasta él como pudo, arrastrándose, los cristales se hundían más en su piel con cada movimiento, pero no cesó. John estaba tan quieto… Sherlock lo volteó, sangre, mucha, demasiada— no, no, no…John —buscaba su pulso con manos temblorosas— ¡oh dios si!—lo había sentido, tenía pulso, pero John no reaccionaba.

Le subió la camiseta buscando la herida y solo veía sangre, como pudo intentó hacer presión sobre ella con una mano, mientras con la otra le retiraba el pelo de la cara, se acercó a él— respira John, respira, si me oyes concéntrate en respirar…— y le besó en la frente— John…—le besó los ojos— por favor John no te vayas a ningún lado— las lágrimas lo desbordaron— ¡IDIOTA! ¡ESA MALDITA BALA ERA PARA MI!

En ese momento el pasillo se lleno de agentes uniformados, al menos quince irrumpieron en el pasillo, controlando la amenaza, la que un único hombre había detenido, aquel que yacía inmóvil en sus brazos.

—Ayúdenlo—fue un susurro, que apenas se escuchó, pero cuando uno de ellos empezó a atenderlos él simplemente se adormeció sin soltarlo.

oOo

Sherlock abrió los ojos, la luz le era realmente desagradable; estaba siendo atendido por lo que parecían paramédicos en una ambulancia y a su lado estaba Mycroft, _¿cuánto había estado inconsciente?_

—Mycroft—le dolía la garganta, su voz apenas se oía— yo... lo estropee todo, ¿verdad?— Mycroft le dio un poco de agua— era todo tan obvio y yo estuve tan ciego…

—Yo…—Mycroft titubeo con la voz turbada—no debí ponerte en esta situación, lo siento...

—Schsss— apenas si pudo mover una mano para pedirle silencio— ¿John?

Mycroft permaneció en silencio, Sherlock se giró y lo miró con ojos inundado y enrojecidos; Mycroft observaba el suelo— ¿Myc?

—El esta… muy grave Sherlock— susurró—lo están trasladando ahora mismo en helicóptero, no sé si…

—Schsss—le mandó callar con verdadera cara de pánico—vamos, llévame con él… ¡Mycroft, quiero que me lleves con él de inmediato!

oOo

Un sonido metálico lo despertó, volviendo poco a poco de lo que parecía haber sido un largo viaje; vagamente recuerda un hospital, una enfermera morena… tenía el cuerpo entumecido.

Los tenues rayos del amaneciente sol acariciaban su rostro y poco a poco abrió sus ojos, intentando enfocar su vista, _¡ok, vale…no estoy muerto! Esto tan feo no puede ser el cielo… _La estancia pintada en verde oscuro, no podía ser la de un hospital, por no mencionar el horroroso papel de la pared de enfrente. Llevó su mano hacia el costado y sí, allí estaba su herida aun punzante, _¡augh! bien al menos no llevo siglos en la cama._

Valoró su estado ligeramente; ni goteros, ni oxigeno por lo tanto estable, la herida limpia, no sangraba, en la habitación todo lo necesario como si le hubieran estado atendiendo allí, ¿pero dónde? Se quitó el pulsímetro del dedo y el aparato se silenció.

John se sentó en la cama y se mareó ligeramente, no debe y lo sabe pero no puede simplemente esperar, tiene que saber qué pasó. Bebe un poco de agua de un vaso próximo y se levanta.

Unicamente vestido con un pantalón de pijama, avanza por lo que parece una enorme casa, va cogiéndose a las paredes para no caer, está débil, pero no piensa parar. Al voltear una esquina la escucha, música, pero no cualquier música, no… su música. El corazón le dio un vuelco, avanzó lo más rápido que pudo y atravesó la última puerta del pasillo… y su cara se iluminó.

Sherlock estaba enfrascado en su mundo de maravillosos movimientos, melodiosos, volcando todos sus sentimientos en un baile triste. Y lo sintió, sintió el momento exacto en el que John entró en la habitación, un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba abajo y se volteó. John lo miraba con esos ojos azul profundo, con esa cara redondeada y esa sonrisa infantil.

John se acercó como pudo. Sherlock lucía verdaderamente mal, con golpes y arañazos casi curados, y grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos; el corazón quería salirsele del pecho, su respiración se aceleró y un ligero temblor se instaló en sus piernas, pero continuó avanzando lo suficientemente cerca para tirar de él y lo besó, porque lo quería como nunca había querido a nadie, volcó todo lo que pudo su sentimiento en ese beso y Sherlock le correspondió, abrazándose a él, profundizando el beso…

oOo

**N/A: **Ooooh! Qué pena se ha terminado :(

¿Os ha gustado? ¿cómo lo habríais terminado vosotros? Con un lemon seguro XD

Comenten ¡Por favor! insisto

Os recuerdo que la historia era para un reto ¡con un máximo de seis capítulos!

**Gracias mil gracias sinceras a: **

**Setsuka. , mashimaro111, BlueArcana, leptina, addictedtosomethig, NessaRrc, emishuperloka, lolitaredhead, Midna-L, azrael-nothing, Yiyukimo-ak, kaedeneko, Atolotl, y mi lindo Guest!**

Sin vosotros la experiencia no habría sido ni la mitad de gratificante, gracias por estar ahí y hacérmelo saber.

Mil besos y hasta la próxima… Lord.


End file.
